My Imagine My Love
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: 'Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida..."/ 'heh, tak perlu' / 'ikan amis jelek' / 'Ayolah Hyung dan... Untuk apa Hyung 'memanggilku' kalau Hyung tak menjelaskan tentang Donghae-sshi' / 'Mi-Mianhae… Donghae-sshi...' / 'Saranghaeyo Hyukkie' / 'Mianhae Donghae-ah... Aku tak bisa... Menerima pernyataanmu...' / 'Kajima Hyukkie... / HaeHyuk OneShoot! RnR? *Yumi Liu Anchofish*


**My Imagine, My Love**

Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish

Main Cast : HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Angst, Friendship

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're Belong God... I'm Only Borrow Their Name

Length : Oneshoot

Summary :

''Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida..."/ ''heh, tak perlu!'' / 'ikan amis jelek' / ''Ayolah Hyung~ dan... Untuk apa Hyung 'memanggilku' kalau Hyung tak menjelaskan tentang Donghae-sshi?'' / ''Mi-Mianhae… Donghae-sshi...'' / ''Saranghaeyo Hyukkie'' / ''Mianhae Donghae-ah... Aku tak bisa... Menerima pernyataanmu...'' / ''Kajima Hyukkie... / ''kalau kau tak bisa disisi-ku... Alangkah baiknya kau berada disini'' / 'Hyukkie-ah... Gomawo... Saranghaeyo... You're Always In My Heart' /

Warning : Yaoi/Abal/Gajebo/Typho/DLL

A/N :

Annyeonghaseyo~ Adakah yang mengingat kami? *Sigh* yang me-review dulu kami minta maaf karena ada kesalahan pada komputer kami dan 3 cerita chaptered tiba2 menghilang :'( yaaa... beberapa orang menyebut kami sombong karena tak membalas re-view... sekali lagi Mianhae... *deep Bow*

Di Fict ini, bayangin Haeppa di S.F.S, Hyukppa di Sorry Sorry, Minppa di Break Down...

Terinspirasi dari cerita 'nyata' salah satu Chingu-ku yang sekarang tinggal di Inggris...

Don't Flame! Don't Bashing! You Guys Only Flame/Bashing To Author If This Fict's Weird or Something or If You Didn't Like, Please Change Another Fict/Closed This Fict

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Dong Hae Imnida. Kalian boleh memanggilku Donghae atau Hae... Sebenarnya tak ada yang ingin kukatakan, tapi mungkin bercerita tentang seseorang yang dapat merubah sifatku yang bisa dibilang 'berhati dingin', akan kuceritakan jika kalian mau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Author POV-_

_Seorang Namja Brunette yang merupakan siswa dari EverLasting High School terlihat melangkah dengan angkuh-nya ditaman. Namja Brunette -Donghae- itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para Yeoja dan Uke disana. Dikarenakan memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh yang lumayan atletis, dan ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang selalu 'memanja'-kannya. _

_Kalian berpikir pasti Donghae adalah Namja yang bahagia karena hal tersebut? Sayang sekali... Kedua orangtua Donghae memanjakan dirinya hanya dengan uang, bagi mereka bisnis adalah hal yang sangat penting dibandingkan kebersamaan pada Aegya sendiri, dan beberapa orang mendekatinya dengan alasan ingin berteman dengannya hanya untuk sekedar menjilati kekayaan Donghae. Tentu sukses membuat Donghae seperti sekarang ini._

_Sifatnya yang antisosial, angkuh, selalu kasar, terkadang tak sopan dengan yang lebih tua, dan berhati dingin... Begitulah sifat yang dimilikinya, dan tak ada satupun yang dapat mencairkan kebekuan hatinya..._

_Hingga ia bertemu dengan-'nya'..._

**_=OneDay At EverLasting High School=_**

_Donghae menatap keluar jendela mengabaikan kebisingan dikelasnya. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan sekitarnya seolah dunia ini hanya miliknya sendiri. ''Donghae-ah, boleh kupinjam buku Geografi-mu?'', sahut seorang Namja berdiri disebelah tempat Donghae. ''...'', Donghae hanya diam, ia langsung melemparkan buku-nya... ''pergi sekarang!'', kemudian berucap dengan nada dingin. Tentu Namja itu merinding dan langsung kembali ketempatnya._

_ZREEETT_

_Suara gesekan pintu terbuka terdengar dan langsung membuat seisi kelas terasa sunyi. ''Selamat Pagi semua'', salam seorang Seongsaenim kepada siswa-nya. ''PAGI HAN SEONGSAENIM~!'', balas mereka. Donghae sama sekali tak perduli, ia tetap menatap keluar jendela._

_''Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru dari Neunggok... Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu'', ucap Han Seongsaenim kepada Namja bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu. ''Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida... Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Bangapseumnida Yeorebeun, dan kuharap kita lebih dekat lagi'', salam Namja -Eunhyuk- itu sambil menampilkan Gummy Smile-nya._

_''Eunhyuk-sshi, kau bisa duduk disana'', sahut Han Seongsaenim sembari menunjuk ke-arah bangku kosong sebelah Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung menuju tempatnya, dan terkadang ia mendengar bisikan dari beberapa Yeoja._

_''eh, kalau dilihat dia imut juga''_

_''kau benar... Aku ingin sekali mencubitnya''_

_''Neomu Kyeoptayo... Eunhyuk itu''_

_Begitulah bisikan Yeoja centil yang Eunhyuk dengar. Ia menduduk 'kan dirinya, kemudian menatap Donghae. ''Ya'', panggil-nya... Donghae menoleh. ''Eunhyuk Imnida...'', ia mencoba berkenalan dengan Namja Brunette itu, namun hasilnya..._

_''heh, tak perlu!'', ia mendapat ucapan dingin dari-nya. Eunhyuk langsung diam dan mengambil buku ketika Han Seongsaenim mulai mengajar._

_BREAK TIME_

_Bell sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Sisanya berada dikelas sambil melakukan kegiatan tersendiri. Donghae dengan seenaknya mengangkat kakinya ke meja, ia mendengarkan lagu dari Earphone-nya agar tak ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya sementara waktu, tapi..._

_''Donghae-sshi'', Eunhyuk sukses membuat Donghae terganggu. ''Kau mau kekantin?'', tanya Eunhyuk polos, Donghae mendelik kesal. ''Tak perlu! Kau pergi sana!'', tukas Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk mempout-kan bibirnya cemberut hingga terlihat menggemaskan. ''Donghae-sshi~ Kalau begitu, temani aku keliling Ne?'', pinta Eunhyuk dengan Puppy Eyes-nya dan Donghae menoleh lagi... Ia terdiam sejenak._

_''Pergi Sana!'', seru Donghae mengusir Eunhyuk. ''Donghae-sshi~''_

_''Shirreo!''_

_''Jebal~''_

_''Shirreo!''_

_''Sekali saja Ne?''_

_''NGOTOT BANGET! KALO GAK MAU JANGAN DIPAKSA BABBO!'', Donghae membentak kesal sukses membuat Eunhyuk kaget._

_''A-Arasseo...'', ucapnya. ''Dasar Ikan berhati dingin'', gumamnya tapi terdengar jelas oleh Donghae. ''Apa Kau bilang!?'', Donghae mulai emosi dan Eunhyuk nyengir langsung kabur._

_Donghae membenarkan posisi-nya, ia merasakan sebuah desiran hangat mulai menyelimuti dadanya._

_'wajahnya yang lugu, senyumnya yang khas, nada suara yang lembut, dan... Mata caramel yang indah... Perasaan apa ini?', batinnya bingung namun ia langsung abaikan... Walau sekilas ada semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya ketika ia membayangkan Namja tadi._

**_=Two Days Later At Canteen=_**

_Donghae duduk ditempat biasanya, kemudian menyantap makanan yang ia pesan. Tak lama sesosok Namja manis mendekatinya. ''Donghae-sshi, boleh kududuk disini?'', tanya Eunhyuk lembut sedangkan Donghae tak peduli asalkan bisa tenang._

_Eunhyuk langsung duduk setelah mengumpat Donghae dengan sebutan 'dasar tak sopan', 'ikan amis jelek' dalam hati-nya. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat pesanannya._

_'tch, apa ini? Dasar bocah', umpatnya dalam hati ketika melihat pesanan Eunhyuk yang serba strawberry... Strawberry Milkshake, Cupcake Strawberry, Strawberry Bubble Gum, dan Strawberry Lollipop. ''kau ini Namja atau Yeoja?'', gumam Donghae -walau terdengar oleh Eunhyuk- ''Ne?''_

_''semua makananmu manis semua... Dasar Bocah'', Donghae meminum soda yang ia beli sebelumnya. ''Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku menyukai Strawberry? Aaahh... Apa mungkin kau belum pernah mencobanya?'', Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil permen karet kepada Donghae. ''tak usah!'', ucap Donghae dingin. ''kau belum mencobanya... Sekali saja~'' pinta Eunhyuk. ''hhh... SUDAH KUBILANG TAK-''_

_Eunhyuk langsung memasukkan -atau melemparkan- permen karet masuk kemulut Donghae. Refleks Donghae mengunyah pelan permen tersebut. ''Yap? Bagaimana rasanya?'', tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepala kekiri menambah kesan Cute-nya. ''...'', Donghae tetap mengunyah permen tersebut hingga terasa hambar, dan membuangnya. ''... Biasa saja...''_

_''tapi matamu berkata lain... Hehehe... Bilang saja kalau sangat enak~'', Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat membuat Donghae sedikit merasakan panas diwajahnya... Dan kebekuan hatinya mulai cair sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka tak sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa dikantin, terutama Yeoja._

_''Kau lihat, Hae Oppa memerah wajahnya''_

_''Ne, kau benar... Ternyata keimutan Eunhyuk-sshi dapat membuatnya begitu... Kyaa~ menggemaskan~''_

_''tapi aku iri dengannya, soalnya Hae Oppa itu-kan Cold Heart banget dan sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi orang lain... Tapi, hanya melihat senyuman Eunhyuk-sshi dapat membuatnya seperti itu...''_

_''aahhh... Benar juga''_

_HaeHyuk mulai risih mendengar bisikan-bisikan tersebut menjadi riuh. Segera Donghae beranjak dari kantin meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih dilanda kebingungan... Tak lama Eunhyuk lebih memilih kembali kekelas._

_Classroom_

_Eunhyuk menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah berawan. 'aku masih bingung... Apa yang membuat Donghae dingin begitu', pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengganti posisi menjadi menyender bangku... Lalu mengambil sebuah krystal berwarna Sapphire Blue yang melingkar dileher putihnya dan menatap krystal itu._

_''sekarang... Aku hanya bisa menghitung hari saja...'', gumamnya. Tak lama sesosok Namja Aegyo bersurai cokelat kemerahan -sedikit- panjang berkuncir datang menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. ''HeYo Hyukkie'', panggil Namja Aegyo itu. ''Sungmin Hyung?'', gumam Eunhyuk. ''Wae? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?'', celetuk Sungmin. ''eh? Mworago?''_

_''aku melihat raut wajahmu yang begitu gelisah... Kau memikirkan apa?'', tanya Sungmin kemudian duduk didepan Eunhyuk. ''eemm... Begini, aku sempat heran... Sudah tiga hari aku menjadi siswa disini dan mendapat sapaan baik dari semua siswa disini... Tapi, kenapa Donghae-sshi bersikap dingin seperti itu? Dan kebetulan Hyung adalah sepupunya, bisakah kau menceritakannya?'', jelas Eunhyuk kepada Namja yang lebih tua tiga bulan darinya._

_''entahlah, Hyukkie... Aku tak enak kalau menceritakan detailnya'', ucap Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal. ''Ayolah Hyung~ dan... Untuk apa Hyung 'memanggilku' kalau Hyung tak menjelaskan tentang Donghae-sshi?'', Eunhyuk cemberut sedangkan Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya. ''hehehe... Arasseo, baiklah kuceritakan''_

_Sungmin menceritakan cerita masa kecil Donghae hingga sekarang. Raut wajah Eunhyuk bervariasi(?)... Dari antusias, gemas, kaget, sedih, dan selanjutnya pikirkan sendiri karena Author sedikit pusing menjelaskannya (''=_=)_

**_#~o~O~o~#_**

**_=14.35 KST Waktu Pulang=_**

_Seluruh siswa segera berhamburan keluar untuk kembali pulang. Terlihat seorang Namja Brunette melangkah dengan santainya di aula sekolahnya. ''DONGHAE-SSHI~!'', panggil seorang Namja manis dari belakang mengejar Donghae yang sama sekali tak peduli. ''hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Untung sempat terkejar'', gumam Eunhyuk kemudian mencoba mensejajarkan diri pada Donghae._

_''Donghae-sshi, kau tinggal dimana?'', tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae. ''untuk apa kau tahu? Tch!'', Donghae mendahuluinya dan Eunhyuk langsung mensejajarkannya. ''kalau dilihat kau anak dari keluarga terpandang, dan kau pasti sangat kaya sekali... Waahh, kayaknya enak juga kalau-''_

_''jadi, kau bersamaku hanya untuk itu?'', Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia menatap tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap polos. ''Aniyo, aku hanya kagum saja... Dan aku masih bersyukur walau hidup pas-pasan dan kayaknya pasti bakalan repot kalau banyak uang sepertimu'', jelas Eunhyuk kemudian menatap langit biru cerah berawan dan ia tak sadar kalau Donghae menatapnya dari belakang. 'ada apa ini? Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman kalau bersamanya', batinnya bingung._

_''aahh... Donghae-sshi, kau mau mencoba Ice Cream?'', tanya Eunhyuk antusias ketika melihat kedai Ice Cream yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. ''heh! Tak usah!'', tolak Donghae ketus namun Eunhyuk tak mengindahkannya dan langsung menyeret Donghae. ''YA! YA! Apa-apaan kau...!''_

**_=Ice Cream Shop=_**

_Eunhyuk membawa Ice Cream Strawberry dan Vanila menuju tempat duduk dimana Donghae duduk disana. ''Nah, Donghae-sshi...'', sahut Eunhyuk sambil memberikan Ice Cream Vanila kepada Donghae. Namja Brunette itu melirik Eunhyuk dan Ice Cream itu... Vanila?... Itu kesukaannya! Bagaimana Namja ini tahu?_

_''eemm... Lebih baik kutaruh saja'', ucap Eunhyuk kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Suasana hening menyelimuti karena mereka larut dalam pikiran. Eunhyuk memakan Ice Cream tersebut dengan 'sedikit' berantakan, Donghae meliriknya menghela nafas sebentar karena ia mencoba menahan tawanya... Sepertinya Cold-Heart Uri Donghae semakin lama semakin mencair. ''Donghae-sshi, aku pergi sebentar Ne?'', kata Eunhyuk setelah menghabiskan cup Ice Creamnya kemudian meninggalkan Donghae sendiri._

_Kesempatan itulah Donghae menyantap Ice Creamnnya yang sudah sedikit meleleh karena dibiarkan. ''Mashita'', gumamnya dan suapan terakhir masuk kedalam mulutnya. ''Nah Donghae-sshi... Kalau begitu kita pulang...'', Eunhyuk melihat Cup Ice Cream Donghae sudah kosong dan menoleh kewajah Donghae... Kemudian terkekeh. ''Ya! Kenapa tertawa?'', tanya Donghae tak terima. ''Mianhae Donghae-sshi, tapi... Mulutmu sedikit belepotan Ice Cream.. Kkkk'', ungkap Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan kikikannya._

_Donghae menyadari kemudian segera mengelap mulutnya dan langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk. ''Ya! Donghae-sshi! Chankkanman~!'', seru Eunhyuk kemudian mengejar Donghae yang sudah menjauh. ''Mianhae Donghae-sshi... Lagipula kau sangat lucu''_

_''...'', Donghae hanya diam dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. ''Donghae-sshi?'', panggil Eunhyuk namun tak ada respon. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, dan matanya tak sengaja melihat anak kecil yang berada didepan papan yang sepertinya akan jatuh._

_''Ya, Adik kecil!'', Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu dan menariknya._

_BRAAKK_

_papan besar itu terjatuh, Eunhyuk bernafas lega karena sempat menolongnya. ''...'', anak kecil itu hanya diam dan menatap polos Eunhyuk. ''Fiiuuhhh... Hampir saja... Adik Kecil, lain kali hati-hati Ne?'', ujar Eunhyuk dan diangguki polos oleh bocah laki-laki itu._

_''Aahh... Dae Joon-ah!'', sahut seorang Yeoja paruh baya menghampiri Eunhyuk dan bocah itu. ''Daejoon-ah, Gwenchanayo?'', tanya Yeoja itu dan diangguki oleh bocah -Daejoon- itu. ''aahh.. Syukurlah... Kamsahamnida'', Yeoja itu berbungkuk terima kasih membuat Eunhyuk sedikit salah tingkah. ''Cheonmaneyo Ahjumma'', ucap Eunhyuk dan Yeoja itu tersenyum dan membawa Daejoon kembali pulang._

_Dikejauhan, Donghae melihat Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. 'Namja itu... Apa dia cari perhatian eoh? Tapi sepertinya tidak juga...', batin Donghae._

_WOOSSHHH_

_Seketika angin kencang datang ''Whoaa!'', Eunhyuk kaget karena ada angin kencang mendadak datang... Dan membuat sebuah papan besi yang berada diatas Eunhyuk bergoyang... Dan mulai jatuh._

_'Sial!', Donghae yang melihatnya langsung berlari secepat mungkin menarik Eunhyuk yang tak menoleh keatas._

_GREP_

_'eh?', Eunhyuk heran siapa yang memegang tangannya. Seketika ia ditarik oleh seseorang dan masuk kedalam dekapan Namja yang menariknya... Yang ternyata Donghae._

_BRAAGGHH_

_Papan besi itu terhantam ketanah. Eunhyuk menoleh dan kaget melihatnya... Ia bersyukur karena bisa selamat jika Donghae tak menariknya. ''lain kali hati-hati Babbo!'', kata Donghae masih mendekap Eunhyuk. ''eh.. Mian Dong-''_

_CHUP_

_Eunhyuk tak sengaja mengecup pipi Donghae karena jarak kepala -Wajah- mereka sangat dekat. Donghae membulatkan matanya dan melepas dekapan tersebut. ''Mi-Mianhae... Donghae-sshi...'', Eunhyuk berbungkuk minta maaf dan semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya._

_''S-Sudahlah...'', Donghae segera beranjak meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan jantung berdebar dan pipi merona. 'tangannya sangat halus... Dan Ya Ampun... Dia mencium pipiku?!', Batin Donghae frustasi. Eunhyuk menatap punggung Donghae yang sudah mulai menjauh. _

_''sepertinya... Sudah mulai 'mencair'... Syukurlah...'', gumamnya dan kalung krystal dilehernya sekilas bersinar, kemudian ia menghilang perlahan diikuti hembusan angin._

**_=Donghae's House At 19.24 KST=_**

_Donghae membaringkan tubuh diatas kasur King Size miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong... Dan pikirannya dipenuhi tentang Namja manis tadi._

_'kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Aaiisshh...', Donghae berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasurnya, kemudian berhenti. ''apa mungkin... I'm Fallin' Love With Him?'', gumamnya dan tak lama rasa kantuknya mulai menghampirinya dan ia mulai terlelap..._

_Dan dalam mimpinya... Ia selalu bermimpi tentang Namja Manis itu._

**_=One Week Later=_**

_Seminggu berlalu, Donghae perlahan mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal maupun tak kenal. Sungmin melihatnya sangat bersyukur akan sifat Donghae yang ceria kembali lagi._

_''Hyukkie-ah, Gomawo'', ucap Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk yang berada disebelahnya. ''Cheonma Hyung... Dan ini memang keinginan Hyung bukan?'', balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan lembut, hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya dan Donghae mulai berputar dikepalanya. Seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, dimana Donghae tengah sendirian diatap dan Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Awalnya Donghae mengusirnya karena menganggu, namun ia membolehkannya setelah Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan memelas yang membuat Donghae menghela nafas._

_Diwaktu itu, Donghae bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya yang bisa dibilang begitu pahit. Keluarga yang tak harmonis, sosialitasnya yang buruk, kerabat-kerabatnya yang tergila-gila harta -kecuali Sungmin-, dan kasih sayang orangtua yang ia tak dapat sama sekali. Kehidupan mewahnya seolah membuatnya terpenjara akan kesepian dan kegelisahan._

_Eunhyuk memberi saran pada Donghae dan mencoba menyemangatinya. Dan hasilnya lumayan baik, Donghae mengangguk pelan diwaktu itu dan ia mencoba berubah..._

_Dan diwaktu itulah, Hati dan perasaan Namja Brunette itu benar-benar bebas dari kebekuan._

_Tak lama Donghae menghampiri mereka berdua. ''Hyukkie-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?'', tanya Donghae sedikit canggung. ''hn? Tentu saja Hae'', balas Eunhyuk dan mereka berdua pergi kesuatu tempat yang lumayan sepi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_''Waeyo Hae?'', tanya Eunhyuk. ''eemm... Begini Hyukkie... A-aku..'', Donghae memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru laut kepada Eunhyuk. ''eh? Apa ini?'', Eunhyuk bingung dan membuka kotak tersebut... Terdapat sebuah cincin silver dan berukir tulisan 'HaeHyuk'. ''H-Hae... Apa ini...''_

_''Saranghaeyo Hyukkie'', celetuk Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kaget. ''K-Kau... Bilang apa?'', tanya Eunhyuk. ''Saranghaeyo Hyukkie... Aku mencintaimu... Sejak awal, aku sudah menyukaimu... Hanya saja, ego-ku menguasai-ku untuk bersifat dingin... Setelah bertemu kau, perlahan kebekuan hatiku kian menghilang... Saranghaeyo Lee Hyuk Jae'', ungkap Donghae dan matanya terpancar rasa cinta yang tulus._

_Eunhyuk terdiam... Ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang ini. ''Apa kau... Memiliki perasaan yang sama?'', tanya Donghae pelan. ''sebelumnya... Hae... Apa kau percaya... Kalau sebenarnya... Aku tak ada disini...?'', Eunhyuk bertanya yang pasti menurut Donghae konyol. ''konyol sekali, aku tak percaya sama sekali'', Donghae menjawab serius._

_Eunhyuk menunduk dalam dan... ''Mian Donghae-ah... Aku tak bisa... Menerima pernyataanmu...'', gumam Eunhyuk sedikit parau dan Donghae dapat mendengarnya kaget. ''M-Mwo? Waeyo?'', Donghae kecewa dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. ''Mianhae...'', Eunhyuk bergumam kembali sambil menunduk. Keheningan sempat bersama mereka hingga Donghae kembali berucap._

_''Arasseo... Kalau begitu, aku pergi... Annyeong Eunhyuk-sshi!'', kata Donghae ketus dan dingin. Eunhyuk mendongak 'kan kepala-nya dan menatap Donghae yang sudah menjauh. Eunhyuk terduduk ditanah, kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya dan menaruh kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya._

_'Hiks... Mianhae Hae... Aku... Hiks... Tak mau kau... Hiks... Bersedih akan kepergianku...'_

**_#~O~O~O~#_**

_hari demi hari, sifat Donghae kembali dingin. Ia kembali tertutup dengan sosialitas membuat Sungmin kembali khawatir. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di sebuah taman kota. ''Hae-ah... Waeyo? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kau kembali seperti dulu... Sekarang?'', tanya Sungmin sambil meminum Moccachino yang ia beli sebelumnya._

_''...'', tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, ia tetap meminum Cappuchino yang ia pegang membuat Sungmin menghela nafas. ''apa tentang Hyukkie?'', kali ini Donghae merespon walau hanya dengan lirikan. ''Hae-ah... Sebenarnya Hyung ingin berjujur padamu... Tapi Hyung takut kalau kau akan semakin memburuk'', ucap Sungmin pelan._

_''Apa maksudmu?'', tanya Donghae masih dengan kedinginannya(?). ''ini tentang Hyukkie... Sebenarnya ia akan pergi... Selamanya'', Sungmin sedikit merendahkan volumenya walau masih dapat terdengar. ''M-Mwo? Apa maksud Hyung?''_

_''Hyukkie itu... Dia adalah roh yang Hyung panggil. Dia adalah sahabat Hyung dulu. Dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia selalu bertanya 'kapan aku bisa melihat sepupu-mu Hyung?'... Ia sangat ingin melihatmu. Sehingga Hyung mencoba memanggilnya dengan buku kuno milik Haraboeji untuk memanggil arwah. Mian kalau Hyung merahasiakannya'', Sungmin menyesal dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_Kaget... Donghae merasakannya. Ia tak percaya dan ingin bilang 'kau pasti bergurau Hyung'... Tapi Sungmin yang selalu berkata jujur membuatnya terdiam. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari taman meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk menatapnya dari kejauhan._

_Another Side_

_Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah bukit yang berada ditaman kota. 'hhh... Aku gagal... Tapi, sudah waktunya untuk pergi', batinnya lirih. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki berlari kearahnya dan ia menoleh..._

_GREB_

_seorang Namja memeluk tubuhnya. ''H-Hae?'', Eunhyuk kaget saat Namja yang memeluknya adalah Donghae. ''Kajima'', bisik Donghae lirih. ''...'', Eunhyuk terdiam. ''Kajima Hyukkie... Jebal... Jangan pergi... Tetaplah disisiku...'', lanjut Donghae._

_TES_

_air mata mulai keluar dari mata caramel Eunhyuk, Donghae mempererat pelukannya. ''Hiks... Mianhae... Aku tak bisa bersamamu... Kita berbeda kehidupan Hae... Dan-'', Donghae membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan bibir tipisnya. Ya, Donghae mencium Namja yang ia cintai._

_Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya... Namun kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Donghae. Lumatan kecil menyertai mereka dan menyalurkan rasa cinta yang teramat tulus... Kemudian dilepasnya ciuman tersebut._

_''kalau kau tak bisa disisi-ku... Alangkah baiknya kau berada disini'', Donghae menarik telapak tangan Eunhyuk dan menempelkannya didada-nya. Eunhyuk masih menangis dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. ''walaupun kau adalah roh, aku tetap mencintai-mu... Saranghaeyo...'', Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut. ''dan Gomawo... Selama ini kau mengisi hari-hariku'', tambahnya._

_Eunhyuk tersenyum walau air matanya masih mengalir. ''Nado Saranghaeyo Hae... Suatu saat nanti kuyakin, kita akan bertemu lagi... juga kembalilah sifatmu yang dulu... Dan Gomawo atas hadiahnya'', Eunhyuk menunjukkan cincin silver yang sebelumnya diberikan Donghae._

_Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian mencium-nya kembali. Waktu telah tiba, krystal Sapphire Blue dileher Eunhyuk yang merupakan penghubung dunia kehidupan dan kematian itu kembali bersinar menandakan waktunya untuk kembali 'pulang'._

_Eunhyuk melepas ciuman tersebut. ''Gomawo Hae-ah... Saranghaeyo'', tubuh Eunhyuk mulai bercahaya dan memudar perlahan. ''Nado Saranghaeyo... Gomawo Hyukkie...'', Donghae tersenyum dan air matanya mulai tumpah disaat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang semakin menghilang... Dan ia dapat melihat senyuman hangatnya._

_BRUGH_

_Donghae terduduk... Air matanya kembali tumpah. 'Hyukkie...' Donghae tetap terduduk hingga Sungmin datang dan menenangkannya._

_END of FLASHBACK_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kisahku... Sejak dia pergi, orang-orang yang mengenalnya tak tahu siapa dia... Sepertinya kepergiannya menghapus ingatan mereka yang mengenalnya, kecuali aku dan Sungmin Hyung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sekarang... Aku berada ditaman SapphireBlue University. You Know, dihari pertama-ku menjadi mahasiswa aku langsung menjadi populer dikalangan Yeoja... Hhh, ternyata aku memang tampan... Yah walau sebenarnya ketampananku masih kalah dengan sahabat jurusanku, Choi Si Won.

Sudahlah... 3 tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakannya... Aku selalu berkhayal akan dirinya selama ini... Hingga aku tak sadar ada seseorang menabrakku dari depan.

BRUGH

''Aaww...'', ringis-ku pelan. ''I-I'm Sorry... Are You Okay?'', tanya orang yang menabrakku... Tunggu, suara ini... Apa mungkin...

Aku menatapnya... Dan kaget. Karena orang ini adalah dia. ''Are You Okay? Is That Hurt?'', tanya lagi orang itu. ''I'm Okay'', jawabku lesu karena orang ini bukan 'dia', warna rambutnya yang blonde dan iris Onyx-nya... walau wajahnya sangat mirip. ''Greetings, My Name's Spencer Lee... I'm New College Student From London... Nice To Meet You'', salamnya.

''Nice To Meet You. My Name's Lee Dong Hae'', balasku, dan entah kenapa kulihat dia sedikit tegang. ''Are You Really Lee Dong Hae?'', tanya-nya lagi dan aku mengangguk. ''You Know Lee Hyuk Jae?'', ia bertanya kembali...

DEG

kenapa orang ini tahu Hyukkie? ''Yeah, I Know'', jawabku. Dan aku kaget tiba-tiba orang ini memelukku. ''I Finally Found You... Thanks God For Help Me'', bisiknya. ''I-I'm Sorry... But What Are You Said that?'', tanyaku setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

''Actually Eunhyuk and I are Twins... He Lived Here With Mom and Dad, While I Lived With My Uncle at London. Oneday, I've A Bad News About Him... He Died at Airplane Accident 7 Years Ago. That Make Me Very Shock. When I'm Sleeping, He Always Come To Me and Telling About You... He Said You're Very Good Person, Although When His First Meet You're Very Cold-Heart... But I'm Happy To Meet You Now'', jelasnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu...

''So, Hyukkie Always Talk About Me In Your Dream?'', tanyaku memastikan dan ia mengangguk. ''Well, Actually... After I've Heard About You From Hyukkie... I Want To Meet You... And I Think My Wish is Come True... Hehehe'', katanya sambil menggaruk kepala tak gatal, aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

''So, Lets Walk Around and Sharing... Okay?'', ucapku dan ia mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan-jalan bergandengan tangan... Entah kenapa aku merindukan kehangatan dari genggamannya. Mungkin sekarang, aku mulai menyukai Spencer yang merupakan kembaran dari dirinya.

'Hyukkie-ah... Gomawo... Saranghaeyo... You're Always In My Heart'

EnD

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo... Bagaimana Fict ini? Kuharap kalian menyukai-nya... Mian kalau Gajebo abis dan bahasa Inggrisnya abal (=,=) ... Terinspirasi dari cerita nyata Chingu ku yang berada di Inggris sekarang ini.

RnR? Kamsahamnida~

KI/KH/HC : *celingak-celinguk*

Leeteuk : kalian lagi apa?

KI : nyari Yumi

Ryeowook : nyari Yumi buat apa?

Heechul : mau iket dia!

Hangeng : lha? Waeyo? Napa lu mau iket si Yumi?

Heechul : Hannie... Gua mau iket Yumi karena dia gk masukin kita-kita ke cerita *bete*

KI/KH : *angguk2*

Leeteuk : ya edah... Gak apa kli, kan kita bisa istirahat

Kyuhyun : tapi Hyung, kita pengen dapet honor~! Masa yang dpet honor cman Minnie Hyung ama Ikan Amis Couple sih?

HaeHyuk : *bersin2*

Siwon : sudahlah... Kalian ini otaknya cman isi duit aja ye? Emang mau diapain tuh duit?

Heechul : gua pngen beli tas, baju, dan sepatu keluaran terbaru *blink2*

Kangin : gua pngen beli Minum+jalan2

Kyuhyun : klo gua pngen beli Game terbaru *bete*

Siwon : (''=_=)

Yesung : By The Way, Yumi mana ya?

Shindong : oh iye, gua sama sekali gak liat tuh Yeoja

Henry : Yumi~ kamu dimana~? *nyari*

Zhoumi : Henly lagi ngapain?

Henry : cari Yumi *Innocent* *obrak-abrik tumpukan baju*

Leeteuk : hari ini Yeoja ntuh gak hadir

All(-LT) : kemana ntuh Yeoja Hyung?

Leeteuk : *Sigh* dia pergi... Ke...

Kangin : kemana Hyung? *penasaran*

Leeteuk : Lotte World! Dia diajak sama Vira dan parahnya kita semua GAK diajak kecuali

HaeHyuk+Sungmin!

All(-LT) : MWO?!

.

.

.

.

.

Yumi : wiiihhh~! Seru juga di LotteWorld~!

Eunhyuk : bener Thor... *minum*

Donghae : tapi gak apa2 kalo gak ngajak yang lain?

Vira : sudahlah Haeppa... Mereka biarin aja, gini2 gua ngajak kalian berempat soalnya tiket masuknya pas.

Sungmin : kalo begitu, KAJJA Lanjutin lagi~!

All(-SM) : YOSH~ *Main2*

Kamsahamnida *Bow*


End file.
